THE-S Thorn
General Information Type/Model: Thorn THE-S Tech: Inner Sphere / 3025 Config: Biped BattleMech Rules: Level 1, Standard design Mass: 20 tons Chassis: Chariot Type II Standard Power Plant: 120 GM Fusion Walking Speed: 64.8 km/h Maximum Speed: 97.2 km/h Jump Jets: None Jump Capacity: 0 meters Armor Type: Durallex Standard Armament: *1 Zeus LRM 5 *2 Medium Lasers Manufacturer: Ford Military Limited *'Location:' Unknown Communications System: Olmstead 30 Targeting & Tracking System: Omicron VII Overview: The Thorn is an older BattleMech design, incorporated into the Hegemony Armed Forces during the late twenty-fourth century. It was the first 'Mech to incorporate the Endo Steel II skeleton. The basic skeleton used an alloy produced by mixing high strength steel with lower-density titanium and aluminum in a zero-gee environment. The resulting alloy was twice as strong per unit of weight as alloys created using conventional techniques, but also bulkier. By the beginning of the Second Succession War, the orbital manufacturing facilities supplying this alloy had been destroyed. As a result, Ford Military had to use a heavier chassis for the Thorn, which required other trade-offs in order to keep the unit in production. Armor protection for the rear quadrant and head was reduced, and an innovative ammunition storage technique that protected the 'Mech from the catastrophic result of an ammo explosion was removed. These changes made the Thorn easier to manufacture, but significantly degraded its ability to survive a firefight. Capabilities: The Thorn has received mixed reviews throughout its service. Supporters point out that the design packs more punch per ton than any other 'Mech. In a long-range toe-to-toe slugfest, the Thorn can usually reduce an opponent of equal weight to scraps in minutes. Like the Hussar, the Thorn was designed to serve in frontline combat units as a quick-reaction fire support platform, rather than a scout. Based on this goal, its inability to jump was not considered detrimental. Nonetheless, the many commanders who tried to use all light 'Mechs as scouts found the Thorn to be all but useless. The close-in ambush-style engagements that scouts typically face negated the firepower of the Zeus missile launcher, and the 'Mech did not have sufficient speed to quickly break off an engagement. Opponents of the design also note that a 'Mech cannot hit what it cannot reach. Though the 120 Class engine allows the 'Mech to run at a respectable speed, its lack of jump jets leaves the Thorn at a disadvantage if its target jumps behind a stand of trees or a convenient hill. This willingness to favor weapons over maneuverability has made the Thorn a favorite of 'Mech companies looking for rapid fire support. The weapon placement and ease of maintenance have given the design high marks in every technician's manual. The arms and legs are completely accessible, allowing a service crew to actually enter the limbs and work on repairs from inside. The Thorn's main armament consists of two medium lasers. The design is noted as a "cool running" 'Mech, but the placement of one laser directly under the pilot's feet commonly deceives the MechWarrior into believing the Thorn is running hotter than the systems indicate. Extensive cooling is provided in the cockpit area, but the lack of an effective venting system for the medium laser makes repeated firing uncomfortable for the pilot. The Zeus long-range missile system is extremely accurate, and the arm mount allows the pilot to switch targets quickly. If damaged, the entire system can be replaced in a few hours. This is a fortunate feature, because the launcher can easily be destroyed if the 'Mech engages in hand-to-hand combat. The missile-feed system, which routes reloads from the torso storage compartment, is average at best. If damaged, reloads can become lodged in the upper arm, where additional damage has been known to cause detonation, destroying the arm. Basic Statistics Type/Model: Thorn THE-S Mass: 20 tons Equipment / Crits / Mass Int. Struct.: 33 pts Standard / 0 / 2.00 Engine: 120 / 6 / 4.0 Walking MP: 6 Running MP: 9 Jumping MP: 0 Heat Sinks: 10 Single 10 / 6 / .00 (Heat Sink Loc: 2 LT, 2 RT, 2 CT) Gyro: / 4 / 2.00 Cockpit, Life Supt., Sensors: / 5 / 3.00 Actuators:' '''L:' Sh+UA+LA+H R: Sh+UA ' / 14 / .00 '''Armor Factor:' 64 pts Standard / 0 / 4.00 Location / Internal Armor / Structure Value Head: 3 / 8 Center Torso: 6 / 8 Center Torso (Rear): - / 4 L/R Side Torso: 5 / 6/6 L/R Side Torso (Rear): - / 3/3 L/R Arm: 3 / 6/6 L/R Leg: 4 / 7/7 Weapons and Equipment / Loc / Heat / Ammo / Crits / Mass -------------------------------------------------------- *1 LRM 5 / RA / 2 / 24 / 2 / 3.00 (Ammo Locations: 1 RT) *1 Medium Laser / HD / 3 / 1 / 1.00 *1 Medium Laser / LA / 3 / 1 / 1.00 ---- TOTALS: / - / 8 / - / 39 / 20.00 Crits & Tons Left: 39 / .00 Calculated Factors: Total Cost: 1,558,320 C-Bills Battle Value: 445 Cost per BV: 3,501.84 Weapon Value: 224 / 224 (Ratio = .50 / .50) Damage Factors: SRDmg = 8; MRDmg = 3; LRDmg = 1 BattleForce2: MP: 6, Armor/Structure: 2/2 Damage PB/M/L: 2/1/-, Overheat: 0 Class: ML; Point Value: 4 Specials: if Weapon Chart LRM-5 Damage: '''1/hit '''Heat: 2 Ranges: 1-7 / 8-14 / 15-21 (6 min) Ammo: 24 Medium Laser Damage: '''5 '''Heat: 3 Ranges: '1-3 / 4-6 / 7-9 Armor Chart '''Armor Value-' '''Head: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Center Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Center Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ] Left Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Internal Structure-''' '''Head: [ ][ ][ ] Center Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Crit Chart-''' '''Head Support Sensors Cockpit Laser Sensors Support Left Arm Shoulder Arm Actuator Arm Actuator Actuator Laser Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Right Arm Shoulder Arm Actuator LRM-5 Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Left Torso Heat Sink Heat Sink Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Center Torso Engine Engine Engine Gyro Gyro Gyro Gyro Engine Engine Engine Heat Sink Heat Sink Right Torso Heat Sink Heat Sink Ammo (24) Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Again Left Leg Hip Leg Actuator Leg Actuator Actuator Again Again Right Leg Hip Leg Actuator Leg Actuator Actuator Again Again